dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Legendary Super Saiyan
& }} is a unique and very rare Super Saiyan transformation rather than just a title. The result is a Super Saiyan with a seemingly endless supply of energy. In the movie Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, the main antagonist, Broly, is (as the title suggests) the Legendary Super Saiyan, a warrior that tales tell is truly the strongest fighting being in history. Broly's final transformation puts him in a class of his own. This form was created by Dragon Ball's animation company Toei Animation, in order to create the idea that there was a single individual Saiyan who possessed a Super Saiyan transformation that was genetically exclusive. It is also stated in the OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans that a Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed the Saiyans' original home planet (this one being the Original Super Saiyan). Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance is quite distinguishable from the regular forms of Super Saiyan. It is often a misconception that the legendary Super Saiyan's hair color is greenish-yellow, when it is in fact the same color as a regular Super Saiyan. The greenish tint that was seen in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan was simply an after effect from the controlling device that Broly's father Paragus had set on him. When he reappears in Broly: Second Coming movie, his hair color is restored to the regular yellowish orange that all Super Saiyans possess. In this form, Broly's pupils and irises become seemingly invisible, making him look much more maniacal than he already is. The most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size. When Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, his body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases, making it similar in appearance to the Ultra Super Saiyan. However, unlike the Ultra Super Saiyan, Broly's size does not affect his speed. Usage and power In this form, Broly's power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance increase drastically, exceeding any Super Saiyan form achieved by the Z Fighters, and continue to do so steadily as long as he remains in the form. Since the power level in this form is so massive, Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. For example, in his first appearance, Broly fought and completely dominated Goku and Gohan in their Full-Power Super Saiyan forms, Vegeta and Future Trunks in their Ascended Super Saiyan forms, and Piccolo in his Super Namek state, all at the same time with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Even a Super Kamehameha from Goku at point blank range failed to inflict any damage to Broly. It was only after everyone donated their powers to Goku that he was able to focus all of their energy into a single punch, successfully puncturing Broly's stomach and nearly killing him. In his second appearance, Broly goes head to head with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and domiantes. However, Gohan still puts up a better fight than he did last time, and even one of his blows managed to distract Broly enough for him to be able to escape Broly's grip. Broly is only then defeated with the combined help from Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Broly's physical and energy attacks are also unique. In terms of physical attacks, he often uses clotheslines, crushing moves, and grabs to overpower his opponents rather than lots of fast and powerful punches and kicks like most other fighters in the series use. His energy attacks are all a green shade in color and there are three main types that he uses: a single sphere of energy, a large number of energy spheres being fired at once, and a compact energy sphere that, upon hitting the target, rapidly grows into an enormous energy bomb of huge destructive power. Broly uses and controls the first version to make it very difficult for his opponent to escape from it, the second version to destroy cities, and third and most powerful version to destroy planets, or to counter his opponents' attacks. Trivia * Every time Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he causes the sky and the environment to change color twice, often ending in a gray/dark blue look. * There are still many arguments as to who really is "the Super Saiyan of legend" (not the suggested form). It's obvious that Broly is the so called "Legendary" Super Saiyan because of his odd, yet astounding power, but on the other hand, Goku reaches almost all of the known levels of the Super Saiyan forms (apart from the Legendary Super Saiyan, for obvious reasons). Throughout the series, there have been many different stories about the true legend, some very different from others. However, we'll never truly know who is the Super Saiyan of legend. * This form may have been created in an attempt to fix a plot hole from the Trunks Saga (and to a lesser extent, the Frieza Saga) onwards in regards to the Super Saiyan transformation, where Vegeta stated that there was only one Super Saiyan every one thousand years, and that the form was supposed to be virtually unbeatable, wielding unlimited power. Also in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the legend of the Super Saiyan is mentioned again, and Broly is believed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan since Goku says, "The Legendary Super Saiyan, a powerful warrior that appears every 1,000 years". * Due to Broly taking down two Full Power Super Saiyans, an Ascended Super Saiyan (two simultaneously later on), as well as defeating a FPSSJ along with a Super Namek (who, at least with Piccolo, is much stronger than an untrained Super Saiyan), it's very likely that Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form in Movie 8 was much stronger than a Super Saiyan 2 (as the Super Exciting Guide stated that a Super Saiyan 2's power level is 2x that of a Super Saiyan). Also Broly was able to easily overpower a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Broly: Second Coming. Also, if one goes by the fact that both Vegeta and Future Trunks Ascended Super Saiyan forms are implied to be 3x as strong as a Super Saiyan, combined with the fact that he defeated two Full Power Super Saiyans, two Ascended Super Saiyans, and a Super Namek simultaneously with barely any effort, it's also very likely that the Legendary Super Saiyan form is stronger than even a Super Saiyan 3 (The Super Exciting guide has stated that a Super Saiyan 3 is 4x as strong as a Super Saiyan 2, and 8x as strong as a Super Saiyan) Category:Saiyans Category:Techniques